Chuck Jones
Charles Martin "Chuck" Jones ' September 21, 1912 – February 22, 2002) was an American animator, director, cartoon artist, screenwriter, and producer.'' Until his demise in 2002, he created several [[Looney Tunes]] characters, including Sniffles, Pepe Le Pew, Penelope Pussycat, Marvin the Martian, The Road-Runner and Wile E. Coyote, and Hubie and Bertie, amongst many others. '' Cartoons directed *''The Night Watchman'' (1938, his first) *''Dog Gone Modern'' (1939) *''Robin Hood Makes Good'' (1939) *''Prest-o Change-o'' (1939) - Happy Rabbit *''Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur'' (1939) *Naughty But Mice (1939) - debut of Sniffles *''Old Glory'' (1939) *''Snowman's Land'' (1939) *''Little Brother Rat'' (1939)-Sniffles *''Little Lion Hunter'' (1939) *''The Good Egg'' (1939) *''Sniffles & The Bookworm'' (1939) - Sniffles, Bookworm *''The Curious Puppy'' (1939) *''Elmer's Candid Camera'' (1940) - Happy Rabbit, Elmer J. Fudd (debut) *''Joe Glow, the Firefly'' (1941) *''The Draft Horse'' (1942) *''The Dover Boys (1942) *Fin N' Catty'' (1943) *''The Aristo-cat'' (1943) - Hubie and Bertie (debut) *''The Weakly Reporter'' (1944) *''Angel Puss'' (1944) *''Hell-Bent For Election'' (1944) *''Fresh Airedale'' (1945) *''Fair and Worm-er'' (1946) *''A Pest in the House'' (1947) *''Scaredy Cat'' (1948) *''Long-Haired Hare'' (1949)-Bugs *''The Scarlet Pumpernickel'' (1949)-Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Sylvester The Cat, Henery Hawk (cameo), Elmer J. Fudd (cameo) *''For Scent-imental Reasons'' (November 14th, 1949)-Penelope Pussycat (debut), Pepe Le Pew (Academy Award winner) *''Fast and Furry-ous'' (1949)-Wile E. Coyote (debut), Roadrunner (debut) *''Rabbit Hood'' (1949) *''Rabbit of Seville'' (1950) *''Rabbit Fire' (1951),' *''Rabbit Seasoning'' (1952) *''Duck! Rabbit, Duck!'' (1953) *''Drip-Along Daffy'' (1951)-Daffy, Porky *''Feed the Kitty'' (1952) *''Duck Amuck' (1953)-Daffy, Bugs (cameo)'' *''Mouse Wreckers'' (April 23rd, 1949)-Claude Cat (debut), Hubie and Bertie (Academy Award nominee) *''Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century (1953) *Bully For Bugs'' (1953) *''Punch Trunk'' (1953) *''Feline Frame-Up'' (1954) *''Little Beau Pepe'' (1952)-Pepe, Penelope *''Sheep Ahoy' (1954)'' *''One Froggy Evening'' (1955)-Michigan J. Frog (debut) *''Double or Mutton'' (1955)-Ralph Wolf, Sam Sheepdog *''Heaven Scent'' (1956)-Pepe Le Pew, Penelope Pussycat *''Rocket-bye Baby'' (1956) *''What's Opera, Doc?'' (1957)-Elmer, Bugs *''Scrambled Aches'' (1957) *''Robin Hood Daffy'' (1958)-Porky, Daffy *''Hook, Line and Stinker'' (1958)-Wile, Road *''Hip Hip-Hurry!'' (1958) *''Hot-Rod and Reel!'' (1959) *''Wild About Hurry'' (1959) *''Fastest with the Mostest'' (1960) *''Hopalong Casualty'' (1960) *''High Note'' (1960) *''Ready, Woolen and Able'' (1960) *''Compressed Hare'' (1961) *''Zip 'N Snort'' (1961) - Wile E. Coyote, Road-Runner *''Lickety-Splat'' (1961) - Wile E. Coyote, Road-Runner *''Beep Prepared'' (1961) - Wile E. Coyote, Road-Runner (Academy Award nominee) *''Now Hear This'' (1962), Academy Award nominee *''Zoom at the Top'' (1962) - Wile E. Coyote, Road-Runner *''A Sheep in the Deep'' (1962) - Ralph Wolf, Sam Sheepdog *''Hare-Breadth Hurry'' (1963) - Bugs Bunny, Wile E. Coyote *''Mad As A Mars Hare'' (1963) - Bugs Bunny, Marvin The Martian *''To Beep or Not to Beep'' (1963) - Wile E. Coyote, Road-Runner *''Soup or Sonic'' (1980) - Wile E. Coyote, Road-Runner *''Chariots of Fur'' (1994) - Wile E. Coyote, Road-Runner *''Another Froggy Evening'' (1995) - Michigan J. Frog *''Superior Duck'' (1996) *''From Hare to Eternity'' (1996) - Bugs Bunny, Yosemite Sam *''The Hypo-Chondri-Cat'' (1950) - Hubie and Bertie, Claude Cat. Characters created Pepepointclip.gif|Pepe Le Pew 263733-140391-penelope-pussycat large.jpg|Penelope Pussycat Wile E Coyote 300.gif|Wile E. Coyote Roadrunner4.jpg|Roadrunner Snifles.jpg|Sniffles Hubie&Bertie.png|Hubie and Bertie Marvin.jpg|Marvin The Martian Claude.png|Claude Cat Mark anthony.gif|Marc Anthony and Pussyfoot Ralph Wolf.png|Ralph Wolf Sam and Ralph clock.png|Sam Sheepdog Henery.jpg|Henery Hawk Sniffles bookworm.jpg|Bookworm Melissa Duck.jpg|Melissa Duck Category:Directors Category:Looney Tunes Category:Animators Category:Screenwriters Category:Producers Category:Real People Category:Deceased